Little Brother
by Fateema
Summary: Sometimes you can't shut out the world. Sometimes you need a little brother. Kurogue


AN: Standard Disclaimers Apply.

O~~~~~~~~~~O Time Off O~~~~~~~~~~O

All hell had broken loose. Screaming filled the halls, seeping into every room, every nook and cranny. Countless footfalls sent the floor into a low rumble. Lifting his head, Kurt Wagner watched shadows passing beneath his doorway. Breathing hard, yellow eyes widened as the door knob slowly turned. By the time the door had swung open, Kurt was already clinging to the ceiling. 

Entering the room, Kitty Pryde glanced around the room curiously. He should be here, where else would he be? 

"Hey Nightcrawler, you're going to miss all the fun!" She called, not thinking to look up overhead. 

Clad only in a long pair of brown shorts and a loose t-shirt, the young mutant sighed, his apprehension fading. With a subtle '_bamf_'' he was crouched on the floor, staring up at his intruder. 

"You really ought to knock, frauline." He glanced out into the hallway and was dismayed to see Bobby had run amok some time previously, leaving a trail of ice and snow in his wake. "Shouldn't zey be arguing over ze bathroom by now?" He then saw six copies of little Jamie Maddrox running very quickly. Close in pursuit: Amara, looking livid. 

"I was in a little earlier and turned off your alarm. That little 'dusting of snow' turned into a blizzard last night; school's cancelled." Kitty waved cheerfully and set off into the hallway once more. His groggy brain turning a sharp one-eighty to delighted, Kurt glanced over to his alarm, which now read 9:47. 

Donning a sweater and a pair of jeans with a hole for his tail, Nightcrawler trailed after the crowd of other youths, glad that they'd all gotten the day off. 

O~~~~~~~~~~O 

"_If you have my memories then you must know who I am .... I adopted you when you were four, Rogue. I'm your mother...." _ A chilling voice resounding her mind, Rogue narrowed her eyes and continued watching the students just outside the large bay window. 

O~~~~~~~~~~O

Bobby had gone all-out and created a massive ice-maze. They'd been having races to see who was the fastest until Amara had lost, upon which she'd simply melted a six-foot wide tunnel right through the center of it. 

O~~~~~~~~~~O

"_Monster! What have you done to him?_" Mystique's voice cried out again. Of all the personas currently residing in her mind, Rogue found herself listening to her adoptive mother most often. The professor, who'd thankfully never pried into her mind and left her to her own thoughts, had told her it was because Mystique was her most recently added jumble of memories. Still, sitting on the window ledge, watching all the commotion outside, she just wanted to be left to herself today. Didn't she? 

O~~~~~~~~~~O 

Laughing hysterically, Kurt aimed another snowball at Kitty's chest. Upon contact, her could almost see the fury in her eyes. As she began gathering a massive ball of snow in her gloved hands, he shut his eyes tight and teleported blindly. 

"Kurt!" Rogue yelled, now having the German boy crouched on her lap. Gracefully leaping to the kitchen floor, Kurt gave a sheepish grin.

"Leid, Rogue." He was about to explain himself when he suddenly noticed that his new-found sister, adopted though she was, had been sitting inside while everyone else had fun outdoors. "Hey - vhy aren't you out viff ze uzzers?" 

"Ah just wanna be alone right now." Rogue curled her legs up onto the ledge and laid her head against the window, watching the winter games but not seeing. 

"You could tell me about it." Kurt pulled over a chair from the table, sat himself across it and rested his elbows on his knees. 

"Then Ah wouldn't be alone." She curled her lip in distaste. Why wouldn't he just go away? He seemed fine with his mother's identity. Maybe, after so long, just finding _anyone_ was a bit of a relief. 

"Ezackly!" He grinned at her, showing off sharp little canines. Rogue was about to snap at him when she saw the look in his eyes. When she'd first seen him, they'd haunted her. Yellow, pupil-less, they looked so demonic. Now, she saw only concern and a sort of understanding looking back at her. Smiling in spite of herself, she got up from where she'd been brooding. If having Mystique for a mother meant she got to claim Kurt as a brother, perhaps it wasn't a bad trade-off. 

"Thanks for cheering me up, Kurt." She gave him a light squeeze to his hand. 

"Vhat are little bruzzers for?" He beamed, wrapping his arms around her in a loving hug. 

O~~~~~~~~~~O

Translation: Leid - Sorry 

Like It? Hate it? Review It!!


End file.
